


Рядом с небесами

by Elga



Category: Stardust (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она светится всякий раз, когда смотрит на него, даже краем глаза; светится ярче, когда он касается ее, берет за руку или проводит пальцами по щеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом с небесами

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [This near wild heaven](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344265.html)

Она светится всякий раз, когда смотрит на него, даже краем глаза; светится ярче, когда он касается ее, берет за руку или проводит пальцами по щеке.

Он целует ее, и светом заливает всю комнату. Сначала он краснел и пытался целовать ее так, чтобы никто не заметил. Но сейчас… сейчас он берет ее за руку и, не скрываясь, позволяет озарить весь замок.

Но ярче всего она светит лишь для него. Когда они занимаются любовью, ему кажется, что он ослепнет, если не закроет глаза. Он касается пальцами ее кожи, чувствует ее жар и ее свет. Чувствует, как неистово она его любит. И это пугает.

— Ты скучаешь по небу? — спрашивает он, входя в нее. Он знает ответ, но как же нравится ему его слышать.

Она, задыхаясь, отвечает: «Нет». Кончив и дрожа, будто вот-вот рассеется в звездную пыль, она берет дар Уны, Вавилонскую свечу, лежащую рядом с кроватью, и заверяет:

— Если, где бы я ни была, я зажгу ее и подумаю о доме, она всегда перенесет меня к тебе. Всегда.

**Конец**


End file.
